What Happens When Ciel Gets Drunk
by xXDanishNorwegianXx
Summary: Read the title, it explains everything. Warning, spanking


Ciel wandered around the mansion, clearly bored out of his mind. Sebastian was out grocery shopping, Mey-rin was polishing the suits of armor, Finny was tending to the rose garden, and Bardroy was smoking in the kitchen. Everybody was doing their own thing, except for Ciel. It would be a few hours before Sebastian got back, and Ciel was starting to get tea-needy. (When Ciel goes too long without a cup of tea, shit happens). He was terribly thirsty, and he doubted Bardroy knew how to make tea. He opened the door to the basement, thinking maybe there was something to drink down there. He sauntered throughout the twists and turns until he came to a large wooden door that opened with an unsettling creak. Ciel walked into the room to find many oversized barrels lining the walls. There were also many bottles of something that looked like grape juice in large boxes. He hadn't been here before, but he was quite certain he just landed himself in the Phantomhive wine cellar.

Ciel eagerly picked up one of the bottles and popped the cork off, inhaling the smell of the liquid. He immediately regretted doing so. He dropped the bottle, letting the wine spill all over the floor. That rubbish smelled horrible! Although, there was something in it he liked. He picked the bottle up, and out of curiosity, drank what was left. It burned his throat, and tasted of sour grapes. But it was somehow...appealing. Ciel grabbed another bottle and emptied the contents into his mouth. It tasted so bad, but at the same time tasted so good. He hadn't realized what he'd been missing. He ran over to the large barrel, turned the tap on, and put his face underneath the wonderful flow of wine, letting the purple liquid drain into his mouth. After a few minutes of this, Ciel went to the corner and threw up, only to then consume more wine. There were about six empty bottles around him and a half-empty bottle in his hand when he passed out.

_~~~~~~~~~~About two hours later~~~~~~~~~~_

Sebastian opened the large door to the manor and walked inside with two grocery bags in his hand. Finny followed him with four. The two walked to drop them off in the kitchen, to find Bardroy asleep in there, his cigarette still in his mouth. Sebastian poked Bardroy in the face, waking the veteran up, and set down the grocery bags. Finny did the same. "Now, you two, get back to work. I must go check on the young master." Sebastian told the servants. He hung up his overcoat and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs for Ciel's study. He rapped on the door three times, waiting for the little Earl's permission to come in. After it was not heard, Sebastian knocked again. "Young master?" He called. No answer. Sebastian opened the door to find nobody sitting at the desk. _"Hmm, that's strange,"_ Thought Sebastian, _"He is usually doing work at this time of the day, and he was here when I left."_ Sebastian walked through the manor, checking every room for his young lord. When he was nowhere to be found, Sebastian resorted to the basement. After checking a few rooms, he opened the door to the wine cellar. "Young master are you in he-" Sebastian's eyes widened at the mess before him. There were bottles strewn all over the floor, and Ciel was sitting in the corner singing opera to himself, using a large wooden hairbrush to brush his hair. It was at that moment, Sebastian realized, Ciel was drunk.

"My lord, are you alright?" Ciel stopped singing and looked at Sebastian with pure anger in his eyes. "Of course I'm alright! I am a pirate opera star!" Sebastian knitted his eyebrows together. "My lord, did you drink...all of this?" He said nodding to the empty bottles on the floor. Ciel scoffed. "So what if I did?! I am the queen of Ireland, I can do what I want!" Sebastian walked over to Ciel, who had crossed his arms and looked very much like an irritated toddler. "But you just said you were a pirate opera star a second ago..." said Sebastian. Ciel pointed his hairbrush at Sebastian like it was a dagger. "Never mind what I said, clean up this mess, you drunkard!" Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid I am NOT the drunkard in this situation, young master." Ciel stood up, obviously furious. "Who cares what you are?!" "You can lean down and *hic* beat my ass!" Ciel crossed his arms, pleased with himself. What he failed to understand is that what he meant to say was "You can lean down and kiss my ass", but he hiccuped in the middle of the sentence, and instead ordered Sebastian to beat his ass. Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian grabbed the hairbrush and tucked it into his pocket, he was going to need it later. "What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Ciel. Sebastian picked up the young nobleman and tossed him over his shoulder, causing Ciel to beat his fists against Sebastian's back and kick his legs, kneeing Sebastian several times in the chest. Ciel grabbed at Sebastian's hair and started to pull on it. "Fuck off you bloody bastard!" He screamed. As Sebastian carried his master throughout the house, Ciel seemed to scream louder and louder, bragging the attention of Mey-rin. "S-Sebastian, what's gotten into the young master?" She asked. Sebastian waved her off. "He just got into the wine cellar. Poor boy, probably didn't know what he was doing. But I intend to...correct him." He said. Mey-rin looked confused at first, but when she realized that he meant he was going to chastise the young lord, she only gulped and nodded, turning back to her work. Sebastian and the swearing earl retreated up to Ciel's study, where Sebastian walked to a chair on one of the walls and flipped the young boy over his lap for some correction.

Ciel gasped. The impact of being thrown over Sebastian's knee brought him out of his drunken trance. "S-Sebastian, what are you doing?" He asked, fear rising throughout his body. He had been in this position only once before, when he acted up as a child. He knew good and well it was NOT a good position to be in. "You gave me an order, young master, and I am doing nothing but fulfilling it." said Sebastian. Ciel kicked one of his legs. "Why the bloody hell would I give you an order to...," Ciel faltered as he came across the word, "to spank me?!"He shouted. Sebastian smiled. "My lord, I will inform you that you were quite drunk when you gave the order, but that means nothing. The words passed your lips, therefore I must follow them." Ciel wiggled and squirmed, grabbing fiercely on to Sebastian's pant leg and kicking his legs back and forth. "Sebastian, I order you to let me go!" Sebastian patted Ciel's rump. "Certainly, my lord, but I must complete this order first." Ciel stopped kicking his legs and stopped squirming, realizing he was doomed. He lay very flat against Sebastian's thigh. He didn't even object when Sebastian pulled his shorts down. For the sake of his master's backside, Sebastian decided to leave his boxers up. They would offer very little protection, however. In fact, it would feel as if they were hardly there.

Sebastian shifted, and grabbed the hairbrush out of his pocket. Ciel glanced back to see what the ruckus was about, and his eyes widened at the implement. "Sebastian...! Please, no! Not with that!" He pleaded. Sebastian shrugged and lifted up the hairbrush. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as he saw the hairbrush go over Sebastian's shoulder. *CRACK* Ciel gasped as the wood made contact with his backside. It stung. A lot. *CRACK* "Nng!" Ciel tried with all his might to hold back the tears, but he knew in with just a few more strikes he would be bawling like a child. *CRACK* "Ahh!" Ciel cried. "Sebastian, please! Please stop!" He tried, but Sebastian shook his head. Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's leg, shrinking down against it every time Sebastian prepared to hit Ciel again. *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* Sebastian began alternating between cheeks, moving to his sit-spots, and upper thighs. He was going to make sure not an inch of Ciel's rear was not left crimson. After about the seventh strike, Ciel couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them rush down his face, staining Sebastian's pant leg. *CRACK* *CRACK* Ciel again resorted to squirming and kicking, but Sebastian clearly stated that it would make matters worse with an extremely hard CRACK right in the center of Ciel's bottom.

Sebastian kept the rain of fire going, until he had struck Ciel about 28 times with the hair brush. He set it down on the floor beside him and leaned back, allowed the child to cry in his lap. He let the boy up, who in turn rubbed his backside furiously. When Sebastian stood up, Ciel shot into his arms, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around the young master as well. Ciel pulled his pants up, hissing in pain. "S-Sebastian?" He said. "Yes, my lord?" "I'm not feeling so good, I would like to take a nap. Could you prepare my bed for me?" He asked. "Certainly, my lord." Sebastian left the study to go prepare the bed, leaving Ciel alone in the study. Ciel limped forward, rubbing his backside. He had learned two valuable lessons today. 1.) Don't get drunk, especially when Sebastian is around, and 2.) Don't give orders that you could potentially mess up into an order for punishment, because shit happens.


End file.
